


driving me mad, 'cause she's so heavy

by rayguntomyhead



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Ficlet, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, POV Female Character, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayguntomyhead/pseuds/rayguntomyhead
Summary: You’re gonna have to stop backing away from me when it feels like my life is falling apart!It’s ridiculously soft, Midge’s cardigan. It’s thin enough Susie can feel the warmth and tremble of her, the delicately sharp edge of her shoulder blade. She’s a strong woman, Midge, for someone with such delicate bones.In which episode six has a rather different ending





	driving me mad, 'cause she's so heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Still feeling out these characters, but eventually I'll do something more than a ficbit! :)

_You’re gonna have to stop backing away from me when it feels like my life is falling apart!_

It’s ridiculously soft, Midge’s cardigan. It’s thin enough Susie can feel the warmth and tremble of her, the delicately sharp edge of her shoulder blade. 

She’s a strong woman, Midge, for someone with such delicate bones. 

“There, there,” Susie says again, hesitantly. Maybe if she keeps patting Midge like this, she’ll stop leaking all over Susie’s shirt. It’s not like Susie doesn’t get it. Midge may be a boss at balancing the dozen spinning plates she sets in motion for herself, mistress of all the circus rings she tumbles herself into, but there’s only so much anyone can carry alone. And Midge doesn’t really seem to… have anyone, at least for this. Anyone to hold her, anyone she can take off the masks for in the blue, aching moments. 

Even blubbering all over Susie though, isn’t enough to stop Midge from talking

“I just, I need this,” her hands are twisting into Susie’s shirt, like an anchor just in case Susie tries to move away. “Can you let me sit on the bed, and just let me cry?” 

Wait, Midge needs to do _more_ of this? Susies blinks, mutters out a jumble of confused syllables under her breath. There’s something about it though… something about how Midge feels burrowed against her, wrapped in her arms.

Maybe they could do this, a little longer. 

Just until Midge is feeling better. 

 

Susie still has her arm around Midge’s shoulders, Midge’s head in the crook of her neck. Midge is all curled up like a sun-warmed cat, legs pressed against Susie’s.

“You’re so warm,” Midge says drowsily. “Bet if we could bottle how warm you are, we’d make a fortune.”

Susie snorts. 

“Yeah, good fucking luck, kid,” her leg is starting to cramp and she shifts, stares longingly at the bottles clustered on the shelf. “They’ve already got a little something that does the trick, you might have heard of it.”

Midge makes a confused noise, and Susie leans a little closer so she can whisper conspiratorially in her ear, “’S called booze.” 

There’s a beat, and then Midge bursts into giggles, and damn. It’s good to be seeing her smiling again. Susie’s work here is done. She starts to nudge Midge into a more upright position, but then Midge says softly, “You know, he was mad I wasn’t wearing my wedding ring.” 

Susie freezes. “What?” 

That fucking _bastard._

“How does he have the goddamn guts when he’s the one who skipped off and left you for that, that floozy?” 

Midge giggles again, but this time it’s flat. 

“Penny Pa-a-an,” she says, singsong. “God, I still can’t believe it.”

Susie quirk her lips into a humorless smile. “You and me both sister.”

And she really means it, she does. If Susie had someone like Midge to come home to… well. People like her don’t really get that, do they. At least not someone like Susie. 

Midge doesn’t look up. “My mother asked me what I did wrong. Imagine,” her voice sounds so bewildered and Susie instinctively pulls her closer. “What _I_ did wrong.”

“Doll, it wasn’t you,” Susie still doesn’t really know what she doing, what she can do to help. “Most guys are just assholes. Trust me, I know enough of them.”

Midge sniffs, cuddles closer. “Is that why you haven’t settled down with anyone?” 

She says it delicately, softly, like she’s afraid the question will get her shoved off Susie’s lap.

It almost does. 

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Susie can feel herself stiffening, tries to force her muscles to relax. “But that ain’t exactly it.” 

Not that she can tell someone like Midge the real reason. Sheltered thing, probably hasn’t heard–

“What is it, then?” Midge shifts enough she can look Susie in the face, tilts her head. 

No. Susie is not doing this right now. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Susie says gruffly.

“Aw, c’mon,” Midge starts to pout, pushing her lower lip out, and damn her and that face and how it’s looking at Susie. “You know all of my dirty secrets.” 

She gives Susie a devilishly sly grin, that somehow she still pulls off in spite of her puffy reddened eyes, slightly smeared makeup, and the rawness in her tone. 

Well. Susie supposes if they keep working together, in the seedy sort of clubs that’ll put Midge on, she’s gonna find out at some point. 

“I.. like woman,” Susie starts, and once she does it like the words have burst free and refuse to stop spilling out. Midge nods encouragingly, and Susie shifts in frustration, because clearly she’s not getting what Susie’s saying. She can’t be, face still all cheerful and open like that. 

“I mean, I don’t like woman in general, I don’t like people in general but I mean, what I mean to say–“

Then Midge reaches up, cups Susie’s face in her hand and what? What is she _doing?_ ” Susie starts to mumble an uncertain, “Wha–” but then Midge is craning up, coming closer and oh. _Oh._

Midge is kissing her. Midge is _kissing_ her, softly, but not at all tentatively. The moment stretches like taffy, the tacky press of whatever Midge is wearing on her lips, the warmth of her hand, the way she darts her tongue out in a last playful lick as she pulls away. 

“You like women like _that,_ ” she says smugly. 

Oh, Susie definitely likes it like that. 

“You know, you’re full of surprises sometimes, doll,” she sounds dazed, Susie knows she does, but the room’s still almost spinning around her, and the only clear thing she can see is Midge. Her lips are reddened, and Susie reaches up hazily to swipe the lipstick smudges that are most likely all over her face now. 

“You know, I did go to a women’s college,” Midge’s voice is conspiratorial, delighted. "And I am a free woman now." 

It makes Susie wants to kiss her right on that smirking mouth, and she can, and so she does. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments warm the author's cold, lonely soul <3


End file.
